silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alex Theme (Machine Head Mix)
Alex Theme (Machine Head Mix) ("Tema de Alex (Mix de Machine Head)") es un remix de Alex Theme. La canción aparece en el Silent Hill Sounds Box, en el disco de Silent Hill: Homecoming. Letra It started long before me I never saw it coming The distance, the promise A state of isolation And in my darkest nightmare Things that I can't remember The answer is drowning This pain will last forever My father, his duty His orders, my brother The promise, the breaking Rejection, deception Reflection, conception The missing, the torture The madness, the sadness Can this be? Or is it... The shadow cast before me I walk inside your circle Protect me, correct me You got your orders, soldier Inside my head is humming Sometimes I hear them coming The power, believing The hate I hate believing Where is this? It can't be Who are you? I know you You wouldn't... or would you? Don't fight me, ignite me My trigger, your finger Your darkness, I know it Come forward, I've seen it I mean it Your power is over I've come to change the order My training is perfect I'm back, again Your promise is broken I drank your sacred water My mission is holy I'm back My father, his duty His orders, my brother The promise, the breaking Rejection, deception Reflection, conception The missing, the torture The madness, the sadness Can this be? Your power is over I've come to change the order My training is perfect I'm back, again Your promise is broken I drank your sacred water My mission is holy I'm back The hate I hate believing The hate I hate believing I never saw it coming I never saw it coming The hate I hate believing The hate I hate believing I never saw it coming I never saw it coming You have your orders, soldier Traducción Empezó mucho antes que yo Nunca lo vi venir La distancia, la promesa Un estado de aislamiento Y en mi más oscura pesadilla Existen cosas que no puedo recordar La respuesta se ahoga Este dolor durará por siempre Mi padre, su deber Sus órdenes, mi hermano La promesa, el rompimiento El rechazo, la decepción La reflección, la concepción La ausencia, la tortura La locura, la tristeza ¿Esto puede ser? O lo es... Mi sombra es proyectada delante de mí Yo camino dentro de tu círculo Protégeme, corrígeme Ya tienes tus órdenes, soldado Dentro de mi cabeza resuenan A veces los oigo venir El poder, las creencias El odio que odio creer ¿Dónde está? No puede ser ¿Quién eres? Te conozco Aunque tú no... ¿o sí? No luches contra mí, enciéndeme Mi gatillo, tu dedo Tu oscuridad, la conozco Vino aquí, la he visto Lo digo en serio Tu poder está acabado Vengo a cambiar el órden Mi entrenamiento es perfecto He vuelto, otra vez Tu promesa está rota He bebido tu agua sagrada Mi misión es santa He vuelto Mi padre, su deber Sus órdenes, mi hermano La promesa, el rompimiento El rechazo, la decepción La reflección, la concepción La ausencia, la tortura La locura, la tristeza ¿Esto puede ser? Tu poder está acabado Vengo a cambiar el órden Mi entrenamiento es perfecto He vuelto, otra vez Tu promesa está rota He bebido tu agua sagrada Mi misión es santa He vuelto El odio que odio creer El odio que odio creer Nunca lo vi venir Nunca lo vi venir El odio que odio creer El odio que odio creer Nunca lo vi venir Nunca lo vi venir Ya tienes tus órdenes, soldado Categoría:Música Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas del Silent Hill Sounds Box